


Drunk and in Love

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: A stranger is dancing with Acid, and Bob should be ok with that, but he isn't.





	

“Would you fuck me?”

“If I was drunk enough.”

“You don’t drink.”

“No I don’t.”

Bob laughed. One of those good throaty chuckles that rings in the chests of the people around to hear it.

“I don’t know whether to be offended or relieved.”

“Me either.” Acid smirked.

The two had been loitering at the bar for the past twenty minutes and Acid had managed 2 shots. She was reasonably tipsy, but being a drag queen, not nearly tipsy enough to be considered drunk. Not nearly tipsy enough to have this conversation either. The more Bob thought about it the more he realized he shouldn’t be thinking about it.

He and Acid were friends. That is all they had ever and will ever be. Right? Because its not like Acid liked him like that. Or like he liked Acid like that. They were just friends.

Friends that talked every day.

Friends that touched a lot.

Friends that slept together that one time.

Friends that pretended that it never happened.

Bob became more and more confused as his thoughts continued to ramble about in his head. Acid, noticing this, interrupted him. “Don’t have a stroke.” Bob looked up at him, expression unreadable. Acid’s face was the opposite, clear concern for his friend etched in the long planes that Bob found himself tracing with his eyes. “Are you ok?“

Bob shook his head, trying to clear it. “I fine.”

Acid motioned the bartender over and ordered more shots, but still looked concerned for Bob. “Are you sure you are ok? I mean does the thought of sleeping with me repulse you so much?” Acid said it jokingly, but Bob could detect a sense of vulnerability. It was rare for Acid to show vulnerability, which only furthered Bob’s confusion about this situation.

“I was just thinking about things.”

“What about?”

Bob looked away from the bar and out onto the rest of the club. There was a mass of people dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Their bodies seemingly merging as one. Bob smiled at them before answering “I was thinking about you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as a friend.”

Acid’s face broke into a teasing smile. “So you are a lovey drunk.”

Bob hit him playfully. “Just take the compliment jackass.”

Acid laughed and downed another shot. The two sat in relative silence until a tall brunette approached them. Bob couldn’t make out his words, mostly due to the loud music. Before Bob could blink, the stranger was leading Acid into the mass of bodies.

If it had been anyone else, Bob would have lost them in the crowd, but this was Acid, and Bob could always spot Acid in a crowd. He watched like a hawk as Acid danced with the man. Bob found himself becoming more and more fidgety as time went on. It took him three more songs to figure out why he was so weirded out by Acid dancing.

He was jealous. He wanted to be the one dancing with Acid. He wanted to have his hands wander over the strong planes of Acid’s chest and back.

So maybe he and Acid weren’t just friends.

Bob bit his lip harder and harder as the brunette became more bold with his touching, until finally Bob snapped. He launched across the floor in three strides and practically pulled Acid away.

“Hey what the hell Bob?”

But before he could protest any further, Bob planted his mouth firmly on Acid’s. Years of repressed feelings came out all at once in a bruising kiss. Bob pulled back after a few moments as the realization of what he had just done dawned on him. His eyes had gone wide and he opened his mouth to apologize when Acid interrupted. “Finally.”

Everything Bob was thinking about saying flew out of his head when he felt the pair of lips on his again. When the two pulled away for air, they noticed the guy Acid had been dancing with was watching them, shocked. Acid gave him a smirk and whispered “Thank you, ” before pulling Bob out of the club and into the nearest cab.

The process of getting to the hotel room was more difficult than they originally thought. They barely made it in the elevator; in the process they scarred at least two members of the staff. They managed to get to the hotel room with no more run ins, and spent quite a while making up for lost time.


End file.
